Beautiful Love, Wonderful Life
Beautiful Love, Wonderful Life is a 2019/2020 Korean drama about four people who have given up on love for the sake of their career until their paths cross. Synopsis Life is hard, but finding love and happiness can seem nearly impossible. That's why some, like Kim Seol Ah have decided to focus on a career, rather than waste time and energy on relationships that inevitably end in disaster. A successful career woman, Seol Ah seems to have it all together on the outside, but on the inside, she still longs for the one thing that will make her truly happy. But Seol Ah isn't the only one struggling. The eldest son of his family, Moon Tae Rang, is a young chef struggling to support the people he loves most while attempting to follow his dreams. He sincerely loves his family, but they have a way of making life difficult at times. Kim Chung Ah knows all about difficult. Having spent the past eight years studying for the civil service exam, she has given up on any hopes of dating and marriage. As much as she would love to get married and have a family someday, the only thing she has time to think about now is working hard so she can pass the upcoming exam. On the other end of the spectrum, Goo Joon Hwi has absolutely no interest in marriage, relationships, or other people's affairs. Completely focused on himself and his work, Joon Hwi could happily spend the rest of his life alone, or so he thought... Setting out on an unexpected journey towards love, four souls find that love and happiness often show up in life when you least expect them.https://mydramalist.com/38355-beautiful-love-wonderful-life Cast Main Characters= *Seol In Ah as Kim Chung Ah *Kim Jae Young as Goo Joon Hwi *Jo Yoon Hee as Kim Seol Ah *Yoon Park as Moon Tae Rang *Oh Min Suk as Do Jin Woo |-| Supporting Characters= *Jo Woo Ri as Moon Hae Rang *Kim Mi Sook as Sun Woo Young Ae, Chung Ah, Seol Ah, and Yeon Ah's mother *Park Young Kyoo as Kim Young Woong, Young Ae's husband *Na Young Hee as Hong Yoo Ra, Joon Hwi's mother *Park Hae Mi as Hong Hwa Young, Jin Woo's mother *Kwon Eun Bin as Kim Yeon Ah, Chung Ah & Seol Ah's younger sister **Ock Ye Rin as Young Kim Yeon Ah (Ep. 1, 3, 5) *Ryu Eui Hyun as Moon Pa Rang, Tae Rang & Hae Rang's younger brother *Jung Won Joong as Moon Joon Ik, Tae Rang, Hae Rang, & Pa Rang's father *Kim Jin Yeop as Baek Rim *Lee Tae Sun as Kang Shi Wol *Park Young Soo as Na Tae Pyung *Kim Bo Jung as Oh Deok Hee *Kim Eun Soo as Kim Bo Tong *Jang Yong *Wang Bit Na |-| Guest Roles= *Jin Ho Eun as Goo Joon Gyeom, Joon Hwi's younger brother (Eps. 1-4) *Yoo Jae Suk as Seol Ah's colleague (Ep. 2) *Jun Hyun Moo as a guest on Seol Ah's talk show (Ep. 2) *Oh Jung Yeon as Bae Hyun Ji, an announcer (Ep. 3) *Kim Da Som as Kim Da Som, an actress (Ep. 3) Soundtrack Main Article: Beautiful Love, Wonderful Life OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Mother of Mine".http://asianwiki.com/Beautiful_Love,_Wonderful_Life Gallery Beautiful Love, Wonderful Life.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:KDrama2020 Category:KBS2 Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Beautiful Love, Wonderful Life